


Relax

by V_0_X



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Heart-to-Heart, M/M, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21743779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V_0_X/pseuds/V_0_X
Summary: In which Taka learns that it's okay to breathe for a second.  Can't be a beacon for society to look up to if you can't even stand up straight.
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 130





	Relax

**Author's Note:**

> My first post on here what- disclaimer, I have never written Mondo...I used to RP Taka all the time so I have a bit more experience with him but yeah. This is all fairly new to me and VERY nerve wracking lmao

“Kyoudai, don't you think you're a little too hard on yourself?” The pressure of having a title like the 'Ultimate Moral Compass' must have been tremendous. Sure, having any Ultimate could be stressful, but having one that puts you on such a pedestal...Mondo didn't even want to think about it.

But he did anyways...if only for Taka's sake. He watched on as Taka sat down on their couch with a heavy thud...it was late, so the biker knew it was a long ass day. Despite this, however, the raven-haired male put on a brave face – as was to be expected, “I have to be, Kyoudai! I have to uphold the beliefs that I've spent so long building...any mistake could...”

“...could bring them crashing down, I get it.” Mondo walked over to him, firmly but gently ruffling his spiky hair, “But what good are ya gonna be to these people if you work yourself to death? You need a break, Taka. And I don't mean just coming home, eating some food and crashing for the night.” This was a regular occurrence – and while Mondo supported Taka's decisions full stop, he couldn't just sit by and watch his significant other collapse under the weight of his chosen path.

Taka was unusually quiet for a few minutes, and those few minutes were too long for Mondo to accept, “Come on, Kyoudai.” It didn't come out as a question or even a request – something that Taka was quick to take notice of and looked up at him, “Mondo? W-Wait!” Before the compass could properly respond, the biker had lifted him up with little effort and proceeded to carry him into the bedroom.

Standing next to the bed, he haphazardly spilled Taka onto the mattress – taking care not to do so too hard. Wouldn't want to accidentally drop his boyfriend onto the floor after all, “Shirt off. Boots, too...”

Sitting up, the shorter male opened his mouth as if to say something – likely in protest – but Mondo was quick to silence him with a pair of fingers against his lips, “...and then lay on your stomach. I ain't taking no for and answer, hall monitor.”

If Taka had any plans to speak, his words had other ideas and decided to knot up in his throat instead. He was used to Mondo worrying after his health – ironically, considering how often Mondo gets himself into trouble with the wrong people. And more than a few times, the biker has taken things into his own hands when it came to making sure that Taka was okay...though, as the thought went through his mind, it's not as if Taka really gave him much of a choice.

“ _Maybe I_ have _been too uptight with myself lately...but that doesn't change things!”_

Giving the other a reluctant look, Taka did as he was told, carefully removing his uniform and boots. He moved to stand up, but Mondo took his uniform from him and pushed him back onto the bed, “Nope! You're not getting up until I say so.”

“K-Kyoudai, what...” Taka watched as Mondo folded up his uniform – as he would have down so himself – and set it aside, “...I know you're worried and all but this is...” The biker took him by the arm,

“...absolutely necessary. Now get on your stomach.” He watched as his boyfriend pulled from his grip in a semi-defiant manner – seems that pride of his is as strong as ever at least – and rolled onto the bed face down. Whatever was about to happen, Taka couldn't hide the blush spreading across his face. Was it embarrassment? Maybe he secretly _liked_ this...and that was a thought he was quick to push to the back of his mind. Unsavory thoughts had no place in this Moral Compass's mind scape.

And perhaps...he shouldn't have been surprised by what happened next. Warm palms working into his back, fingers working out the tense muscles that had been aching all day. Mondo was no Nekomaru, and he never fancied himself a masseur, but he knew his boyfriend like the back of his hand – both mentally and physically. The way that Taka seemed to melt under his touch told him he was doing this right,

“How ya feeling?”

Taka's arms had slipped under his pillow and he was practically hugging it at this point, “I...this feels great, Kyoudai!” His ability to project his voice seemed to falter here, though Mondo partially blamed that on exhaustion. Adrenaline had a funny way of energizing you, even when you're dead tired – and when it finally runs out, the results are almost instantaneous, “I'm sorry....Mondo.”

“There's no need to apologize, Taka. You've been in the shi- _dumps_ these last few days _,_ ” He wasn't sure if he was imagining it, but Mondo could have sworn he heard Taka stifle a snicker at him censoring his curse, “I wanted to help ya out with it, you know? I wouldn't be a very good boyfriend if I didn't stand by you every step of the way, now would I?”

Taka turned his head so that he might get a better look at Mondo, but found that he was far too comfortable right now to try and move any further than that. If it was the biker's intent to calm him down, he's definitely accomplished that and then some, “Thank you,” Taka allowed a smile to briefly grace his features, “It wasn't my intention to worry you.”

“I know you don't mean to,” Mondo stopped momentarily, “But I ain't worrying for nothin'. You can pretend that you're fine all ya want, but I _know_ you. You won't relax unless I make you relax.” Trusting Taka not to bolt up, Mondo pulls back and moves to lay down next to him, “I don't wanna come home one day and find out you went and gave yourself a damn heart attack.”

Taka props himself up on his elbows, an incredulous look crossing his face, “I can relax! I just...I don't have the time for it...”

“You got time, now...unless you're planning on jumping up and leaving again?” Mondo snickered softly, partially joking but also really hoping that Taka doesn't actually have anything else to do tonight

“Of course, not! I...I don't have any plans for tonight. I was wanting to get some studying in, though-” He trailed off upon seeing Mondo shaking his head and sighed to himself, “But I guess I can put it off...but only for tonight! And...I will try not to push myself so hard in the future.”

The biker reached out and gently caressed his boyfriend's cheek – and Taka responded almost immediately by leaning into his touch, “I'm not saying you have to make some kinda blood oath, Taka. Just take it easy, alright? The world isn't gonna end if you stop to take a breather every now and then.” Leaning forward, he dares to steal a kiss from the raven-haired male. It turns out that going longer than a few days without doing so has left a longing for it within both of them.

Taka could feel his face heating up, but it didn't stop him from shifting closer to Mondo and allowing a hand to come up and rest on his chest. How long had it been really? Was he really _this_ touch starved?

“ _I've missed this...”_

He offered little resistance when Mondo hooked an arm underneath him and pulled him closer – They allowed their minds to drift elsewhere, focusing only on each other and not letting any outside noise interrupt them. Feeling himself get lost in these seemingly new emotions, Taka takes Mondo's advice and slowly lets them carry him away.

Taking the opportunity, Mondo pushed forward and soon hovered over the other, exchanging looks that were a combination of both contentment _and_ anticipation – see, _this_ is a proper way to end off a night.


End file.
